Ready to the Extreme
by ModelSkater
Summary: Can Lita succeed in finally getting her carrer running again? Or will she fal to the botton?


I looked at the ring. Then at the hundreds of empty seats around it waiting to be filled. It was my calling. I hadn't been put to my full potential for God knows how long, and I missed the rush. The rush of hundreds of screaming, cheering fans. Fans cheering for me. The rush of when a match is about to start. The rush of colliding with your oppenent the first time at the start of the match. The rush of winning. The rush of wrestling period and getting into that familiar ring to do what I love. That rush has been left untouched for quite sometime now. I don't know if I will ever really get to experience it again.

I leaned against the rope of the ring and sighed.

"Lita! Hey!" A familiar voice from behing me roared.

I looked behing me too see John Cena and Triple H standing at the front of the ramp.

"What?" I turned around to face them

"Mind if we take the ring? We need to warm up for our match." John called heading now the ramp, not waiting for an answer.

"Umm...actually I was going to warm up for a few minutes." I said loudly. I didn't exactly have a match, but you never know. Tonight could be my lucky match.

"You have a match?" John replied in a suprised tone.

"No... I just wanna practice. You know don't wanna get rusty in the ring, right?" I said slightly hesitant.

Just then Big Show climbed into the ring.

"Hey, look. How about you practice in a gym, or after the show. Save the ring for the wrestlers. You know... the people that actually wrestle. Actually have a match and have a reason to hog the ring." he said in a cocky tone.

The other guys climbed in.

"Sorry Lita." John called after me as I exited the ring.

I have no respect around here anymore. Seriously. I could practice in the ring if I want to. How dare them kick me out! I'm still a fucking wrestler. I earned some rights to practice. Ever since I was pratically knocked out of the roster I have no respect. Not from fans. Not from the wrestlers. I just swing around like a fucking Barbie on Edge's arm. While everyone calls 'whore' from afar. I'm just really making progress in the buisness.

"Lita!" I turned around to see a producer.

"Ya?" I replied

"Vince wants you to his office. Now." he snapped as he pushed past me.

See? No fucking respect. I walked to his office and slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" VInce called.

I walked in to see Vince sitting in a large chair at his desk, playing with a slinky.

"You wanted so see me?" I said slowly sitting in a chair directly infront of Vince's desk.

"Yes Lita. Yes I did!" He roared in his normally tone.

I flinched slightly and waited for him to continue.

"Well let me just say it out straight. How it is. The whole enchilada!" He paused and put the slinky in his drawer. I wondered what else he had stashed in there. "Your character is going no were! Boring! same o' same o'!"

My palms began to sweat. I know my heart had skipped about five beats. Am I getting fired!

"So..." he began slowly, sitting up and folding his hands together on the desk. "The producers and I have deicided... to take you back into the ring!" He yelled jumping out of his chair.

I jumped in suprise. "W-What! Really!" A smile spread across my face.

"BWHAHAH!" he laughed. "No! Of course not!" he paused. "You should have seen your face! I know how much you love it with Edge." He cleared his throat. "Now back to buisness." he sat back in his chair.

My face showed emotionless. I have know idea how to express how pissed off I am.

"What!" I said trying to stay calm.

He smiled. "No need to thank me. You get to keep it easy."

"I don't want to keep it easy." I sighed.

"Sure ya do! Sure ya do." He paused. "Oh ya. I forgot the whole reason I called you in here in the first place."

"Ya. That would be nice." I said.

"This will get you pumped AND excited!" He smiled. "You. Candice. Torrie. Maria. Victoria. Bikini contest!" he smiled. " See! You still get your place in the show. You should feel pretty lucky right now. Yup."

"Uhhh... actually I was hoping I would actually get to wrestle." I said slowly.

His smile slowly dissappeared. "What! Why is everyone so fucking unappreciative! No matter how much I try to please you women you always have to keep bitching! Now go!" he yelled as he got out his slinky again.

I slowly walked out to get ready for my contest.

* * *

What doya guys think? Make sure to review if ya want me to update!


End file.
